


Do Something Or I Will

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Brotherly Love, First Time, Fluff, High School, Louis has no part in this really, M/M, Teasing, Top Marcel, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, but he has a small part, top!marcel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Marcel were very close, always have been. What happens when Harry finds his brother has been hurt again and by the same punks who've always done it?</p>
<p>Marcel has always been shy, but when it comes too his brother he might just have that confidence he needs to go after something he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something Or I Will

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off obviously the part where Harry gets in Niall's face in Best Song Ever. Yea it's late, but I'm not one to write something when everyone else is doing it. So yep scrolled past a gif and it inspred me to start and boom this is what happened. Hope you guys like it! Kudo's and comments are welcome!

Marcel’s glasses lay broken on the ground as two football players had him pinned up against the lockers so he couldn’t move an inch.

"Thought I told you to stay out of here while we’re changing you little faggot"

Marcel was trembling but he didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He could barely breathe let alone form a single sentence

"What was that?" The taller boy asked before bouncing his head off the locker.

Marcel let out a painful scream as he crumpled to the floor

"Harry" Marcel whispered to himself holding the side of his face.

"Sorry faggot boy he’s not here" The shorter of the two boys spit at him. the other boy Marcel knew as Nick Grimshaw. The principle’s son whose been doing this him for awhile now and yet nothing changed. Just false promises that never amounted to anything.

"S-stop pl-ease" Marcel stuttered out. He was so used to this. Shit like this happened almost daily, a different reason every time.

"Shut up faggot" Grimshaw muttered as he kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Hey, what the hell you doing!? Stop that"

Marcel reconized that voice, it sounded like Mr. Tomlinson, his biology teacher. The two football players quickly looked up as Mr. Tomlinson started running down the hallm both of them took off running out the courtyard doors..

"Assholes, Are you alright?" Mr. Tomlinson asked looking down at him.

Marcel’s sobbing got louder, his face was throbbing and he was hoping he didn’t have any broken ribs.

"Hey now, lets get you to the nurses office"

"Harry" Marcel sobbed out "Please H-H-arry" Marcel sobbed out his face getting more and more red.

"Alright alright breath mate, lets go" Mr. Tomlinson said helping him stand escorting him too the nurses office.

_________________________________

Harry was out history when he got the call to report too the nurses office. Quickly picking up his books Harry nearly sprinted out of the classroom and down the numerous halls leading to the nurses office. He knew something happened to Marcel again, but didn’t no how bad. Anger flooded him the closer he got to where he was needed. Harry over heard yelling as he passed the line of administrative offices which quickly caught his attention and stopped him in his footsteps..

"You no you could be expelled for this? Your lucky no one saw you other then the fucking boy. If anyone had seen you i’d have to suspend you from the team and we can’t afford that. Semi-finals boys. This shit has to stop. Get your head together. Get out of my office now, especially you Nick we’re gonna talk when I get home"

The two boys quickly left the room not seeing Harry as quickly side stepped behind the door.

Harry was furious, they just hurt his brother again and they weren’t gonna do shit about it!

Once out of sight Harry took some deep breaths and stepped out from behind the door.

"You should of suspended them Jeff" Higgens said quietly crossing his arms looking away disgusted

"You No I- Hello Mr. Styles what can I do for you?" Grimshaw said a bit nervously.

Harry threw him a look as he shut the door.

"Why are you-"

"What the fuck happened to my brother?" Harry yelled cutting Mr. Grimshaw off.

"Excuse me, language Mr. St-"

Harry slammed his fist down “No, fuck you, I heard every bit of that conversation. I know who it was, you no who it was and yet you did nothing!”

"It hasn’t been pr-"

"Oh fuck off Grimshaw, you no that’s the biggest load of bullshit I’ve ever heard come out of you’re mouth"

Harry walked around the desk standing directly in between Mr. Grimshaw and Mr. Higgens.

"If something like this happens again, I swear I will beat them so bad that they won’t be able too walk for months. YOU keep letting people do this to my brother and not doing shit about it" Harry got right up into Mr. Grimshaws face " Next time do something or I will. Now if you excuse me i’m going to go see my brother, and if anything is broken I’ll be right back in here with the cops and on the phone with the school board. Good fucking day Principal"

_________________________________

Marcel was holding an ice pack to his cheek when Harry walked in.

Harry instantly rushed over to Marcel pulling him in his arms. The nurse smiled at them and walked out of the room, once the door latched Harry pulled back cupping Marcel’s face.

"Mar you alright?" Harry said looking him over seeing the busted lip and bruised cheek.

Marcel’s lip trembled as he nodded.

"God Mar i’m so fucking sorry I wasn’t there"

Marcel looked up into his twins matching green eyes shaking his head.

"No Harry, not you’re fault" Marcel said shakily; his lips still trembling.

It broke Harry’s heart to see his brother so upset and scared. Harry Quickly looked behind him making sure no one was around.; once confirmed he slowly leaned in connecting they’re lips.

Marcel’s eyes closed instantly as Harry kissed him.

They both knew this was wrong, but at that moment Harry didn’t care. His brother was hurting and he would do anything to make him feel better.

The kiss was soft and short unfortunately and Harry didn’t want to pull away.

"Lets go home Mar, i’ll make us something to eat and we can cuddle while we watch some films. Hows that sound?"

Marcel smiled nodding as he leaned forward kissing Harry before walking over to the door.

It’s not normal to kiss your brother on the lips, or probably love him as much as they do. But ever since they were little they had an unbreakable bond that grew through the years. Both realizing that no one made them as happy as they were than when they were together. So they momentarily given up on finding significant others. As far as they were concerned all they need was each other.

___________________________________

As soon as they walked in the door Harry walked in to the kitchen and Marcel went to change. Harry quickly whipped up some sandwiches and chips. Quick and simple.

"Lunch Mar" Harry yelled up the stairs as he sat the plates down on the counter switching on Netflix.

"Okay, sorry just wanted to change" Marcel said as he entered the livingroom. Harry just stared, his hair almost out of that jelled up do, sweatpants riding low on his hips and no shirt. Harry bit his lip turning away. He shouldn’t be wanting to fuck his brother. Sure they’ve kissed and snuggled, but with Marcel looking like Harry wanted more.

"Harry?" .

"Um sorry, thought we could watch Titanic?"

Marcel nodded taking a bite of his sandwich.

Harry sat down next to him, they’re knees touching slightly, as they ate in silence as the movie started.

After they finished eating Harry leaned back reaching out for Marcel to lay with him. His twin smiled stretched out laying his head on Harry’s chest; his arm flung over Harry’s waist.

The movie wasn’t really interesting Marcel any so he looked up Harry. Yes they have may looked so much alike but Harry was the beautiful twin. Taller, his body was more toned and not to mention the tattoo’s that covered his arms and chest. Harry was so beautiful, and he couldn’t believe the only thought running through his head is how much he wanted to ravish him. How he wanted to kiss every tattoo, run his fingers over every inch of his fit body.

Harry looked down at Marcel interrupting his thoughts and quickly looked away blushing.

"Hey" Harry said cupping his face "You sure your alright Mar?" Harry asked running his thumb over Marcel’s bruised cheek.

Marcel bit his lip and nodded as he leaned into his twin brothers soft touch.

Harry’s breath hitched as his brother basically started to purr against his hand and fuck Harry wanted to kiss him. Harry just cleared his throat turning his gaze back to the TV; taking his hand away from Marcel’s face. Trying to find one last ounce of reserve.

Marcel missed his touch instantly, he was hoping Harry would kiss him like he did in the nurses office. He couldn’t quit thinking about it, and he wanted those lips on every part of his body. Just the thought of Harry’s lips on him made his cock harden slightly. His groin was pressed up against Harry’s thigh, so he had to be careful or Harry would know instantly. But maybe that’s what he wanted. Marcel moved his hand from Harry’s waist and slowly moved it up his shirt and begun to trace around his beautiful butterfly tattoo. then traced the patterns to his abs slowly moving lower right above the waist band of his jeans. Marcel heard his brother’s breath quicken; the sound making his dick harden even more. He was amazed how the littlest things were turning him on this much.

Harry was pretty certain Marcel was probably just as hard he was, since he could feel him against his leg. To make sure Harry moved his thigh slightly brushing up against Marcel’s groin causing him to breathe in sharply. Fuck. Harry thought, should he touch him? what should he do?

It took Marcel everything in him not to moan when Harry readjusted himself on the couch, which Marcel was pretty sure it was on purpose. Fuck it. Marcel thought, he was going to go for it. Pushing up off the couch and moving up Harry’s long lean body.

"Marcel what-" Harry started to say before Marcel connected they’re lips together. Soft at first but it grew passionate within seconds.

Alright Harry was kissing him so he wanted this, so Marcel decided to push it a bit further. He bit Harry’s lip softly pulling it into his mouth sucking gently before pulling away to kiss down Harry’s jawline.

"Fuck Mar" Harry moaned turning his head giving him better access.

Marcel continued kissing down his twins neck sucking a small love bite into skin. His hands traveled lower slowly lifting Harry’s shirt off his body.

Fuck this is so wrong Harry thought but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything Marcel was doing felt so good any and all doubts flew out the window the minuet Marcel decided to grind down into Harry.

"Mmm you’re so hard for me Harry" Marcel whispered moving back to his lips.

Harry whimpered as Marcel rubbed down against him again.

"Please Mar, I-…" Harry trailed off as Marcel started palming him through his jeans.

Harry moaned rubbing up against Marcel’s hand finally getting a little friction but it wasn’t enough. Harry needed more.

Harry broke the kiss pushing Marcel back on the couch and then straddling him.

Marcel leaned forward kissing all over Harry’s chest sucking each nipple softly.

Harry’s hands flew into Marcel’s hair pulling softly as his brother switched over to other nipple. Harry pulled Marcel away from his nipple and connected they’re lips harshly as he slowly ground down against his little brother. Marcel moaned into Harry’s mouth as he started to unbuckle Harry’s jeans. Harry smirked as he fumbled with his belt and stood up backing away. Harry quickly removed his clothing which just left him in tight black briefs.

Marcel moaned at the site of his brother standing before him almost completely naked. He began to palm himself through his sweat pants .

Harry kneeled down between his brothers legs moving his hand away and gripping the waist band of the sweats pulling them down.

"I’ve wanted this for awhile now, even more when you kissed me today" Marcel whispered blushing.

Harry smiled up at him pulling him down into a quick kiss before focusing his attention a little lower. Harry pushed Marcel’s legs open wide to get an even better view. Harry was in awe as he reached up placing kisses down Marcel’s cock causing his brother to moan dirtily. Barely touching him and he was making his own brother sound like a porn star. You think that should bug him or turn him off in some sort of way but no he found it so incredibly hot.

"Harry please" Marcel whined needing something, anything.

Harry smiled and licked a flat stripe up the base of his cock before sucking the head into his mouth.

Marcel’s hands flew to Harry’s hair pushing him down slightly.

"Fuck Harold"

Harry let Marcel push him further down taking more and more, sucking harder. Harry moved up slightly then back down and begun bobbing slowly at first pace building as Marcel’s moans got louder and louder.Each little moan hit Harry right in his cock making it growing uncomfortably tighter. Harry removed his hand from Marcel’s thigh and begun to palm himself through his boxers; Harry moaned against his brothers cock.

The vibrations proving to be to much caused Marcel to thrust up into Harry’s mouth instantly gagging him.

"Fuck Harry.. m’sorry"

But Harry didn’t mind, he wanted him to do that again. he took his hands off his brothers hip moving them behind his back looking up at Marcel nodding slightly.

Marcel’s eyes went wide a but unsure if it was still alright. So Harry bobbed his head down quickly taking Marcel in completely. Marcel moaned loudly as Harry repeated his actions a few more times before he completely disregarded his worry and thrusted up into his brothers mouth.

Harry watched his brother’s face go from worry to pleasure in the matter of seconds and that was so fucking hot. His brothers hair almost out of it’s jelled do, his glasses falling off his nose; he just looked so wrecked and Harry loved it.

The burning in Marcel’s stomach was growing rapidly, he wanted to come badly but he knew he couldn’t yet. Looking down at his brother didn’t help. His hands behind his back as if they were tied turned him on so much. He had to stop now or just the sight of his brother on his knees before him would make him come too quickly so pulled away. Quickly Dropping to his knees he pulling Harry into a kiss before pushing up on the couch reaching for his boxers and pulling them down Harry’s body.

Marcel didn’t waste anytime taking Harry completely into his mouth bobbing slowly. Harry moaned loudly as Marcel took him all the way to the back of his throat holding himself there for a few seconds before pulling away to breath.

Fuck Harry wasn’t going to last long if he kept this up.

"Mar s-stop"

Marcel pulled off with a pop and moved up to the couch, Harry quickly straddled his brother kissing him hard.

"Wanna ride you" Harry whispered against his lips.

Marcel’s breath caught, “Harry I..I- don’t”

"Shh, i’ll help you" Harry took his brothers hand and put two fingers in his mouth sucking and getting them nice and wet.

"One at a time okay, go slow" Harry whispered leaning forward and kissing Marcel before placing Marcel’s finger at his entrance.

Marcel nodded and bit his lip as he brushed across the rim softly bringing out a moan from Harry before slowly pushing the first digit in.

"More Mar" Harry said pushing back against Marcel’s finger.

Marcel moaned as he pushed his finger as far in as he could.

"Fuck so good" Harry moaned rolling his hips downwards "More please"

Marcel pulled his finger out and adding a second keeping a good eye on Harry’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.

Harry suddenly dug his fingers into Marcel’s shoulder blades, Marcel stopped instantly.

"Harry are you -" Harry cut him off kissing him quickly "M’fine"

"Are you sure I don’t want to hurt you"

"Fuck" Harry moaned pushing down against Marcel’s fingers " Don’t stop please"

Marcel picked up confidence after each thrust of his fingers. Harry was now full on ridding his fingers; moaning deliciously.

"One more mar and go slow okay?" Harry said kissing him quickly before leaning forward awaiting the last finger.

Marcel listened and added the last finger slowly giving Harry plenty of time to adjust. Harry reached down moving his hand at a different angle so he’d hit his prostate and after a few moments he found it.

"Fuck!" Harry practically yelled "Okay that’s enough, I need you in me now"

Harry quickly got off Marcel’s lap and took his cock into his mouth getting it nice and slick. His spit would have to do, neither of them wanted or had the patience to run up stairs and grab the lube. Once Harry thought he was wet enough he swung his leg back over his brother, positioned himself above him and slowly begun sinking down.

Marcel just watched Harry move as his was slowly enveloped in his brothers tight heat. He felt so good, he wanted to just buck up into him relentlessly but he didn’t want to hurt Harry.

Harry winced as he slowly slid down his brothers length. He felt like he was getting torn in two. So he stopped half way down holding his place taking a deep breath trying to relax. He opened his eyes looking down at his brother who was also watching him with worry through his half lidded eyes.

After a few moments the pain began to subside and Harry was able to move Marcel whimpered at the movement digging his fingers into Harry’s hipbones looking up desperately

Harry smiled before lifting up and slamming back down.

Marcel let go of Harry’s waist letting him move and control the pace. Which was quickly picking up speed and they’re moans getting louder. Harry put his hands back on Marcel’s knees; leaning back giving him a better angle and was able to move his hips quicker. Also giving his brother a better view.

Marcel mouth dropped as he watched his brother move on him. His never ending torso littered with all his tattoo’s was just to much he couldn’t hold back anymore.He Gripped Harry’s hips and begun to meet every thrust.

Harry’s arms were starting to shake and his movements slowed, Marcel could tell he was getting tired so he picked him up and off; quickly bent Harry over the couch.

Putting one leg on the floor and the other bent on the couch Marcel lined back up behind Harry rubbing his tip teasingly against Harry’s gaping hole.

"Stop teasing" Harry hissed back at his brother.

Marcel smirked then quickly pushed back in.

"I’m not going to last long"

"Same, now fucking move Mar" Harry ordered

Marcel didn’t need to be told twice he snapped his hips forward reentering Harry in one quick thrust. The sound of they’re skin slapping filled the room. The new position allowed Marcel to find Harry’s prostate quite quickly and evey thrust was hitting it right on the dot making Harry moan loudly.

"S’close touch me Mar please need to come I need " Harry trailed off mumbling desperately

Marcel reached around gripping Harry’s leaking length and begun to slowly pump him. It took five strokes before Harry was tightening around him and coming hard all over Marcel’s fist and his own stomach.

"Fuck Harry" Marcel said wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist thrusting into him quickly chasing his own release

Harry turned his neck and connected they’re lips.

"Come on, fill me up Mar, I need it" Harry whispered biting his lip as Marcel begun thrusting harder into him.

Harry’s dirty words were enough to push him over the edge. Marcel moaned loudly against his lips as he thrusting in once last time before he was coming deep inside Harry.

Harry could feel his brother cum filling him and needless to say he loved it.. Marcel let go of his waist and Harry fell over the back of the couch breathing heavily as Marcel road out the rest of his orgasm.

Marcel gripped loosened on Harry’s hips and was pretty sure he left bruises but neither one of them really cared. All they could focus on was trying to get they’re breathing under control. Marcel pulled slowly out of Harry hoping he wasn’t hurting him and fell back against the couch.

Harry sat back against the cushions closing his eyes taking deep breaths trying to get his legs to stop shaking. HIs body was still buzzing from the orgasm Harry was pretty sure he’s never came that hard ever, and it was with his brother. Fuck this was so wrong, but everything felt so good.

Marcel looked over at Harry smiling as he reached down grabbing his shirt wiping his hand off before moving over to his brother cleaning off his stomach. Harry opened his eyes and smiled up at him as he did so. After Marcel cleaned him up he leaned down grabbing Harry’s boxers and begun to put them on for him.

"Mar I got it" Harry said sitting up.

"No, Harry, Let me take care of you for once, Please"

Harry nodded and lifted up his bum so his brother could pull his boxers up the rest of the way.

"Thank you for what you did today" Marcel said resting his forehead against Harry’s.

"I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you today" Harry replied kissing his brothers bruised cheek.

Marcel shook his head “it wasn’t your fault Harry. You can’t and won’t always be there. Now enough of this talk, how about we finish the movie?”

Harry just smiled and nodded snuggling into his brother, letting Marcel hold him this time.

Marcel leaned down grabbed the blanket covering them both up pressed a kiss to his brothers forehead before hitting play.

Not even fifteen minuets after restarting the movie both brothers were out cold wrapped up in each others loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about possibly writing a part II to this and Louis is involved? Hmmmm Depends on what you guys think and want! I'm shit at endings and I'm sorry!! you can find me on tumblr at loving-larryx.tumblr.com


End file.
